Why Ward
by NothatRose
Summary: Skye needs answers from Ward.


**Hey**,... This is what I make of today's epi. Just a short one that I can't resist.

**TexannaRose**, this one is for you. For you know why.

**Disclaimer** : Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, I do not own.

**Summary** : Skye needed some answers from Ward.

xox

"Can you fly?"

"No. Why?"

"My plan was to bust you out by opening that hatch up there." Skye pointed to the ceiling of the Interrogation Room that Ward was being held in. "But since you can't fly, what a bummer!"

Ward had to laugh at her expression.

"So what now?" Skye sat in the chair opposite her SO.

"Back to the drawing board?"

"I was referring to what they are going to do with you. Not what I'm going to do." Skye told him. "Since when you turned into a funny guy anyway?"

"Ever since I hang around this funny Hacker."

A giggle escaped Skye before her eyes returned to their worried and sad state. "Ward, are you ok?"

Ward remain quiet until Skye reached out her hand and squeezed the ends of his fingers. Ward returned the gesture before quickly pulling his hands off the table. His eyes glanced to the top corner of the room before he looked back at her and shook his head inconspicuously which Skye would have missed if she had not been looking at him intently. She understood that he was reminding her of the surveillance camera up there.

"Right," she nodded. "But, are you alright?"

"As long as you are safe, I am." Ward told her before adding. "Don't worry about me."

"That's as easy as doing 50 sit-ups in 30 seconds." Skye leaned forward towards him. "Not possible, Sir."

"You don't have to call me Sir. We are both Agents."

"Good. That saves me the worry of you calling me Ma'am. Save that for high and mighty Agent Talk-to-Hand." Skye pointed her finger towards her open mouth and made gagging actions.

"But I'm Level 1 and you are Level, what 7? 8? Shouldn't there be some respect in seniority or something?"

"Don't you know what Level I am?" Ward quirked his brow at her.

"I know you are level-headed. Which brings to the question of : WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING OF SHOOTING THAT GUY IN THE WHEELCHAIR?!"

"Wow! Great interrogation technique for a first day on the job as an Agent." Ward grinned and nodded. "I'm impressed!"

"Are you trying to be the ass that I was when you first interrogated me after you kidnapped me?"

"You were an ass? Really?" Ward smirked. "Actually you were but Coulson insisted that you were an asset."

"Don't make me jab you with that QWB-R17. R15. S16?"

Ward sighed and shook his head. "It's QNB -T16."

"Yeah. That. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"So, are you going to tell me why you shot the Clairvoyant? Or I need to get that pointy, jabbing, stapler looking thingy? I have to tell you that I have never jabbed anyone before. So you better just tell me and save us both the trouble. Ok?"

Ward sighed and took a deep breath.

"I take back about what I said about your interrogation technique."

"Ok. Ok. You can train me all you want after this crap is over. But would you please tell me now why you did what you did? Please?"

"I don't want him to kill you, Skye. He won't stop until you are dead. I can't have you dead. I won't let that happen."

"But see where it got you now?"

"I don't give a fucking damn about that! I don't regret what I did! I'll do it all over again if it means keeping you alive!" Ward hissed. "I want you safe, Skye. I need you to be safe."

"But what good that is now that you are in here and I'm going to be out there? How the hell are you going to protect me now?"

"I will always find a way to do what I need to do. I've learned from the best." Ward smirked.

"Agent Garrett?"

"No."

"AC?"

"No."

"Oh let me guess. Your Grampsy!"

"She taught me to cook, yeah, but she doesn't know anything about breaking protocol, like my Rookie." Ward's smirk changed to a wide smile.

"A compliment and a smile!"

"A comment."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say my Supervising Officer, Sir." Skye saluted him. "But seriously? What are you going to do?"

Ward sighed and straightened his legs under the table. They brushed against Skye's and at the contact, she scooted forward in her chair and let her ankles rested on his. They shared a look that have remained unsaid between them.

"We'll see what happens." Ward leaned forward to whisper softly, "But know that I'll come for you when you need me."

"Not if I get to you first." Skye whispered as her eyes kept their gaze on his. "Are we going to be ok?"

He moved his legs closer to tighten their vise on her ankles and nodded. Skye reciprocated by brushing the toe of her sneaker against his calf. They shared a determined smile.

"I'll do whatever it takes to make us ok, Rookie."

**THE END**

What you think?


End file.
